


Armas nobles. Tiempos incivilizados.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Star Wars AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	1. Buscando la Fuerza.

La pequeña niña frunce la nariz. Su maestro suspira, agachándose para quedar a su altura, con una sonrisa paternal.

-Con tus morisquetas no vas a conseguir nada, pequeña Padawan... Vuelve a probar-

-¡Pero es que no se!- protesta ella, y su maestro ríe con suavidad.

-¿Acaso crees que todos nacemos sabiendo? No, práctica, niña mía, práctica... Haz que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti- aquellas palabras infunden en la pequeña el valor suficiente para repetir el ejercicio, aunque fracasa de nuevo. Y lo repite, lo repite, y lo repite. Hasta que al fin, consigue su meta. Tras eso, su maestro la abraza, y determina que es el momento de descansar. La pequeña Cosette vuelve a la habitación que comparte con otras niñas de la academia. Afortunadamente, ninguna de ellas está, y puede llorar con tranquilidad. Su madre era una Jedi conocida, pero murió al inicio de las Guerras Clon, dejándola sola... Bueno, no del todo sola. Nada más enterarse su maestro, fue a buscarla, y la acogió en la Academia Jedi. Aquello la había salvado, y por eso le estaba agradecida. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento es duro, y muchas veces, se ve sobrepasada por todo. Al fin y al cabo, solo tiene siete años. Es tan solo una niña. Y a pesar de eso, es capaz de comprender la situación. Es capaz de comprender que hay una Guerra, y que la Luz está perdiendo. Y por eso tiene miedo. Pero sabe que su maestro, su mentor, su protector, jamás permitirá que algo malo le ocurra.

Entonces, llega el día. Por alguna razón, su maestro sabe que algo va mal. Por ello, la saca a tempranas horas de su cama.

-¿Maestro? ¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-Coge tus cosas- susurra el hombre. -Nos vamos-

Ahora, Cosette duerme en la pequeña nave robada. La niña no cuestiona las decisiones de su maestro, porque no es capaz de comprender las consecuencias de aquello. Por fin se detienen, en un planeta totalmente desconocido para ella.

-Cosette.. bajo ningún concepto diga quien eres ¿Me entiendes?- le dice su mentor, agachándose junto a ella, y hablándole en susurros. -Ya no eres más mi Padawan, no me llames Maestro... Corremos peligro, niña mía- hacia un par de horas que Valjean se había enterado de la noticia. Ha comenzado el exterminio. Nadie está seguro. Necesitan una tapadera, y aquella es la mejor que se le ocurre. -Quiero que me escuches atentamente, y que memorices todo lo que te voy a decir. A partir de ahora, soy tu padre, eres mi hija. Si alguien pregunta, soy comerciante. Tu madre murió al dar a luz... ¿Comprendes?- Cosette asiente, mirando a su maestro, con cierto miedo en la mirada. El hombre le besa la frente, y la estrecha entre sus brazos. -Si estamos juntos, todo saldrá bien- aquella es su promesa, y no piensa faltar a ella.

 

**9 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Cosette corre por su vida, perseguida por varios soldados de asalto. Se suponía que aquella iba a ser una misión sencilla, pero no había sido así.

-BAHOREL ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?- grita, porque el grandullón debería estar ya allí, como refuerzo aéreo. Pero no hay rastro de él. La muchacha mira hacia atrás, y desgraciadamente, aquellos bastardos han cogido mucha ventaja. Finalmente, y al ver que Bahorel no aparece, se detiene, hasta las narices de correr y decidida a pelear. Está confiada. Sabe perfectamente que puede contra ellos. La han enseñado bien al fin y al cabo. Coge su sable de luz, heredado de su madre, y sonríe, con cierta temeridad. Cuando los soldados de asalto la alcanzan, no pueden evitar sorprenderse ante la juventud de la persona que se ha colado en su base para robar el dispositivo con las nuevas ordenes. Y por supuesto, la infravaloran. Ya tiene a dos de ellos a sus pies, cuando escucha la música. Suelta una sonora carcajada, y mira a sus adversario. -Ha sido un placer luchar contra vosotros, habéis sido dignos adversarios, pero la caballería ha llegado- dice, entre jadeos, por el esfuerzo de la pelea. Efectivamente, el ruido de los disparos inunda el aire, y los soldados caen abatidos. Cosette mira la pequeña a-wing que se acerca a ella, con la música a todo volumen (Bahorel, siempre tan cauteloso), hasta aterrizar a su lado. -¿Dónde te has metido?- gruñe ella, subiendo junto al grandullón en el interior de la nave. -Te prometo que cómo estuvieras tonteando con Feuilly, te rebano el pescuezo- Bahorel ríe, volviendo a despegar la nave.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que te pasase algo? Tu padre me mata- la muchacha frunce el ceño, acomodándose en su asiento. -¿Has conseguido los papeles?-

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- responde ella, sacando el pequeño dispositivo. -Me ha costado bastante conseguirlo, había una seguridad de narices...-

-Lo importante es que ha salido bien ¿No?- la muchacha chasquea la lengua, mirando aquel objeto, pensando en como algo tan pequeño puede traer tantos problemas. Bahorel le da volumen a la música, y Cosette lo mira de reojo, sonriendo levemente. Bahorel ha pecado siempre de ruidoso, en todos los aspectos de su vida. Ronda la treintena, y lleva pilotando desde que era un crío. Participó en las Guerras Clon, igual que su madre, y se jacta de mil y una medallas que por supuesto no posee, aunque desde luego las merezca. Cientos de cicatrices en su cuerpo confirman que al menos, luchó con fiereza. En la lejanía, Cosette ve como empieza a aproximarse el planeta donde tienen la base rebelde, y tras unos minutos, Bahorel aterriza su  nave en el hangar. Cosette baja de un salto, y Bahorel la sigue. Un muchacho, bajito y muy moreno, que hasta ese momento estaba arreglando la propulsión de un caza robado al Imperio, deja lo que está haciendo para correr hasta ellos, con una amplia sonrisa. Lleva el mono típico de los mecánicos de la flota, aunque nunca ejerció en ella, y que está lleno de manchas de aceite y grasa. Abraza con fuerza a Cosette, bajo la atenta mirada de Bahorel.

-Oye, oye ¿Para mi no hay uno? Yo también he corrido un grave peligro- se queja Bahorel, poniendo morritos. Feuilly suelta una carcajada, abrazándolo a él también.

-¿Ha salido todo bien?- pegunta el joven mecánico, y los tres comienzan a caminar hasta la sala de mandos. Antes de unirse a la Resistencia, Feuilly trabajaba arreglando naves en Tatooine, y desde luego, es el mejor en lo suyo. A Cosette le gusta verle trabajar, y puede estar observándolo durante horas. Además, la conversación del muchacho siempre es interesante. Su padre, al morir su madre, lo vendió a un esclavista, y pasó por muchas manos antes de ser liberado. Cuando al fin lo logró, y al vivir en un sitio como Tatooine, convivió con cientos de culturas diversas. Por ello, siempre tiene anécdotas interesantes que contar, al igual que otras tantas curiosidades sobre aquellas culturas de las que se embebió y de las que aprendió.

-Bueno, más o menos... por culpa del lerdo de tu novio casi me matan, pero bueno-

-¡No ha sido culpa mía! Había interferencias... Fe, cuando tengas un momento me revisas la radio ¿Vale?-

-Oh, claro- responde él, con la nariz levemente fruncida. Cómo parece que Bahorel no va a responder a lo dicho por Cosette, se ve obligado a interceder. -No es mi novio- dice, y Cosette suelta una sonora carcajada. Bahorel sonríe levemente, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Feuilly, que gruñe, apartándose de él. -¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso?-

-Anda, anda, os voy a ir dejando, antes de que os pongáis a hacer cosas de mayores- dice la muchacha, entrando en la sala de mandos. Feuilly mira fijamente a Bahorel, con los brazos cruzados.

-Voy a ver que cojones le pasa a tu puta radio- dice, largándose con el ceño fruncido, dejando al piloto totalmente solo, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Su relación consistía en eso: flirtear y discutir, a partes iguales. A veces, cuando alguno de los dos lo necesita, también se acuestan, pero aquello no es algo de dominio público. Bahorel entra en la sala de mandos, tras Cosette, y la ve hablando con Valjean y Enjolras. Ya han comenzado a leer los archivos rescatados por la joven muchacha.

-¿Algo interesante?- pregunta Bahorel, sentándose en una mesa, mirándolos.

-Baja de ahí, bruto- dice Enjolras, frunciendo los labios, y Bahorel ríe sonoramente, aunque obedece. Porque Enjolras es su líder, y se hace valer. Todos obedecen sus órdenes, porque saben que jamás dará una orden inadecuada. Valjean lo tiene en muy alta estima, porque fue su primer Padawan. Es bastante joven, y tiene un aspecto angelical. Pero que parezca un ángel no quiere decir que lo sea. Es uno de los Jedi más poderosos que Cosette ha visto en su corta vida, y probablemente, de aquel grupo, sea el que más motivos tiene para luchar contra el Imperio. Al poco tiempo del inicio de las Guerras, fue detenido, y permaneció más de un año en un calabozo. Sufrió todo tipo de torturas, pero, en lugar de debilitarse, se endurecía día a día. Jamás pasó por su pensamiento siquiera unirse a las fuerzas imperiales, y cuando al fin lo rescataron de su cautiverio, no tardó ni un par de semanas en comenzar a buscar adeptos para organizarse en contra del Imperio. -Hay varios mapas y comandos, hemos leído algo por encima, cuando lleguen Courfeyrac y Jehan los analizaremos con tranquilidad-

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo- añade Valjean, con una sonrisa de orgullo. -Os merecéis un descanso, aprovechadlo... Se avecinan tiempos aún peores, según lo que se puede deducir de estos archivos- ambos asienten, y salen de allí, dejando a los dos Jedi solos. Bahorel se despide de Cosette, y se dirige de nuevo al hangar, en busca de Feuilly. La muchacha, en su lugar, se refugia en su pequeña habitación, cuyas paredes están llenas de fotografías de sus amigos. Durante años, ha estado huyendo de un lado a otro, junto a su padre. Finalmente, dos años atrás, habían encontrado aquel pequeño reducto de Resistencia. Era un grupo pequeño de jóvenes, muy variopinto, en el que pronto se habían sentido totalmente integrados. Cosette los considera su familia, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Y es feliz. Es feliz a pesar de saber que pueden ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. A pesar de saber que la Orden 66 sigue vigente, y que por ella pueden ser exterminados. No le importa, le da igual. Porque de momento, siguen vivos, y siguen luchando, dándole pequeñas zancadillas al Imperio. La muchacha se da una ducha, y tras eso, baja al comedor. La mayoría ya está allí, empezando a cenar, y ella se une a ellos. Se sienta junto a Feuilly y Combeferre, que comentan noticias recientes. Por supuesto, pronto siente un nudo en el estómago, porque no son buenas noticias. Así que atiende al otro lado de la mesa, donde Courfeyrac cuenta una anécdota de cuando era jugador profesional de wegsfera. Bahorel y Jehan lo escuchan muy atentos, y cuando termina, estallan en carcajadas, por lo absurdo y surrealista de la historia que ha contado. En ese momento, el muchacho, de rizos oscuros y hoyuelos marcados en las mejillas, la mira, sonriendo, como siempre.

-Me han dicho que te has enfrentado tú solita a un comando entero de soldados de asalto- Cosette sonríe, llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca.

-Exageran... sólo eran seis, y si no hubiese sido por Baho, no sé si lo habría logrado-

-No seas humilde, princesita... lo habrías logrado- la muchacha ríe, con suavidad. Normalmente, no le gusta que usen con ella ese tipo de motes. Pero Courfeyrac es su mejor amigo, siempre ha sido. Bueno, al principio, Cosette estaba un poco prendada de él ¡Pero es algo totalmente normal! Courfeyrac es un chico muy atractivo, y durante unos años, antes de la Guerra, era bastante famoso. Una compañera suya, en el Templo Jedi, tenía un holograma suyo en la mesita de noche. Por alguna de sus largas charlas con él, sabe que gracias a aquel deporte consiguió una beca para estudiar en la Academia de Raithal. Iba a ser diplomático, y lo habría sido, de no ser por el resurgimiento del Imperio. Al ser uno de los mejores de su clase, el Emperador se interesó por él, llegando a ofrecerle un cargo importante en el nuevo Senado. Pero Courfeyrac tenía unos ideales muy marcados, ya por aquel entonces, y lo rechazó. No contento con ello, hizo público un discurso, en el que arremetía sin cortesía alguna contra el Imperio. Aquello, por supuesto, lo convirtió en fugitivo de la ley. Y se jacta de ello, afirmando cuan orgulloso se siente de haber hecho aquello, sobre todo tenía en cuenta que gracias a esa actuación, conoció a Combeferre. Y como Cosette está harta de escuchar, Combeferre es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

 A la mañana siguiente, reciben una visita. El ruidoso motor de la fragata CC-9600 de Montparnasse y los suyos aterriza en el hangar. Como siempre, la única que baja de la nave es Éponine, seguida del pequeño androide al que todos llaman Gav (por su nombre GV-601). Cosette, que está ayudando a Feuilly con la reparación de un modelo R2, se queda mirándola, unos instantes. La contrabandista camina, a paso ligero, y al verla, sonríe. Cosette se sonroja levemente, y le devuelve la sonrisa. Siempre le ha llamado la atención aquella joven. Había sido esclava, durante bastante tiempo, y tras su liberación, había iniciado sus andares en el contrabando, junto a la Patron. Al parecer, ella se había empeñado en llevarse con ellos el pequeño androide, que había estado a su lado durante todos los años en los que había sido esclava, y a la que alguna vez había oído llamar _hermano_ , aunque a Cosette le parecía una locura... bueno ¿pero quién crea un droide de protocolo con el aspecto de un niño de doce años? ¿Con que finalidad? Las malas lenguas (por la malas lenguas entiéndase Bahorel), dicen que Montparnasse intentó desmontarlo para venderlo por piezas, y Éponine casi lo degolla. Desde entonces, son pareja. Lo cierto es que Cosette puede entender el cariño que siente por el droide, porque verdaderamente, parece un niño de verdad. Es juguetón, y bastante travieso y curioso. Siempre anda haciendo de las suyas, y es un verdadero peligro dejarlo solo. Pero aún más peligroso es dejar que se junte con Bahorel y Courfeyrac.

-Fe, ¿te importa seguir tú solo? Quiero ir a ver que se traen entre manos- Feuilly asiente, y Cosette se dispone a irse, pero antes de ello, le limpia una mancha de grasa de la cara al mecánico. Tras eso, sigue a Éponine y a Gav hasta la sala de mandos. No entra, por supuesto, sino que se queda en la puerta, escuchando, a escondidas.

-Os hemos traído provisiones para otros dos meses, pero os aviso, la cosa se está poniendo difícil y cada vez es más complicado pasar alimentos de contrabando- es Éponine la que habla, con tranquilidad. Enjolras le responde, con el tono frío de siempre.

-¿Y habéis conseguido traer munición?-

-Ajá, de sobra. Los chicos consiguieron una carga entera, hace un par de semanas... He intentado convencer a 'Parnasse de que os lo rebaje, pero no ha habido forma... Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, haces un trabajo genial- ahora, la voz es la de su padre. -Os arriesgáis demasiado por ayudarnos-

-Yo lo hago por ayudaros, la Patron lo hace por el dinero- Cosette casi puede imaginarse la sonrisa de Éponine, y eso la hace sonreír a ella. -Afortunadamente para vosotros, el Imperio ha jodido lo suficiente a Montparnasse como para no querer nada de ellos-

-¿Crees que hay alguna probabilidad de traición?- Eso lo ha dicho Enjolras, por supuesto. Siempre tan paranoico.

-De momento, no... Pero no os puedo asegurar que eso cambie en los próximos meses... Como he dicho antes, las cosas están cada vez más difíciles... Las políticas del Imperio son cada vez más duras, y vuestras incursiones se están empezando a hacer notar... Saben que aún queda Resistencia, y que tiene a la Fuerza de su lado-

-Muchas gracias, Éponine- Cosette escucha unos pasos, y sale corriendo, de vuelta al hangar. Unos minutos después ve a Éponine, seguida de Gav, su padre, Bossuet y Bahorel. Todos suben a la nave, para luego volver a bajar, descargando las cajas con las reservas. Por supuesto, Cosette va hacia ellos, dispuesta a ayudarles. Si, bueno, y porque le apetece ver a Montparnasse, aunque sea de lejos. Sus aires de casanova le hacen mucha gracia. Cuando está todo en la base, Cosette escucha a la fragata despegar, y la observa marchar.

-Cosette, por favor, ¿Me ayudas a llevar estas cosas a la cocina?- pide Bossuet, haciéndola despertar de su ensimismamiento. Ella asiente, comenzando a arrastrar las cajas, con ayuda del bith, aunque este tropieza varias veces en el camino. Bossuet es también piloto, como Bahorel, y tiene casi la misma habilidad en los mandos que él... sin embargo, dicha habilidad se ve mermada por su torpeza. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que su piel está siempre llena de nuevos moratones y heridas, Bossuet siempre sonríe. Además, es el rey de los chistes malos. Habitualmente, le asignan trabajos no muy difíciles, por su seguridad y la de todos, pero cuando es necesario, es capaz de mostrar su valía, que no es poca. Tras dejar todas las cosas en la cocina, Cosette vuelve a ayudar a Feuilly, pero este ya ha terminado con el R2, y ahora observa a Jehan programarlo. Jehan es el mejor amigo de Feuilly y Bahorel. Es muy común verlos a los tres juntos, riendo, bebiendo o jugando al sadaac. Jehan es el más joven del grupo, después de ella misma, y es tan pelirrojo como menudo (lo que quiere decir que es MUY pelirrojo). Además, su piel es ligeramente azul, debido a su sangre mestiza: su padre era un omwati. Pero mucho más importante que su sangre mestiza o su piel azul, es la poderosa Fuerza que reside en él. No pudo terminar su aprendizaje en la academia Jedi, por culpa de la Guerra. Conoció a Enjolras puesto que sus celdas eran continuas. Normalmente, cuando terminaban de torturar al rubio, procedían con el pelirrojo. Y aunque aguantó igual que él, y permaneció fiel a los Jedi, sus fuerzas se vieron mermadas, y se debilitó enormemente. Por ello, a pesar de ser enormemente poderoso, su control de la Fuerza es escaso. Esa es la razón de que haya dedicado el exilio a entrenarse, en diferentes modalidades de lucha. Cosette aún recuerda el día en el que venció a Bahorel con dos movimientos, cuando montaron un cuadrilátero improvisado en el hangar, con la idea de divertirse un rato. 

-¿Te has enterado ya?- le pregunta Feuilly, al ver que la muchacha los está observando. Esta entrecierra los ojos, confusa.

-¿De qué?-

-Como tenemos material e información de sobra, tu padre y Enjolras han decidido hacer una incursión- la cara de Cosette se ilumina.

-¿En serio?- pregunta, entusiasmada.

-Si, gracias a los datos que tú y Baho recogisteis, sabemos que una nave con un cargamento que nos será muy útil va a pasar cerca del cuadrante, y que solo van a llevar un escuadrón de ataque, con no más de veinte soldados- explica Jehan, y la sonrisa de Cosette se amplia en sus labios. -No deberías alegrarte tanto- musita el pelirrojo. -Enjolras ha dicho ya quienes son los que van a participar en la misión, y tú no eres uno de ellos- Por supuesto, aquello acaba con la sonrisa de Cosette. No, no. Imposible. Ella tiene que ir. Por eso, se despide de sus dos amigos y se dirige hacia la sala de mandos. Allí se encuentra con su padre, Enjolras y Combeferre, discutiendo sobre un mapa.

-¡Quiero participar en la misión!- protesta Cosette, con las mejillas totalmente colorada, nada más irrumpir en la sala. Los tres Jedi la miran, levemente sorprendidos.

-Euphrasie, por favor... cálmate- dice su padre, alzando ambas manos hacia ella.

-¡No quiero calmarme! Soy perfectamente capaz de ayudar en la misión, ¡no podéis impedirme ir!-

-Cosette, entiende a tu padre ¿Quieres? Es una misión peligrosa- intercede Combeferre, que como siempre, es la voz de la razón. El muchacho, es la mano derecha de Enjolras. Fue el mismo el que lideró la campaña que resultó con la liberación de Enjolras, Jehan, y varios presos más. Sin embargo, Combeferre no recibió nunca ningún tipo de formación estratégica o en la batalla, puesto que ejercía de Sanador. Y siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE tiene razón. Es una conclusión a la que ha llegado Cosette en esos dos años. Por eso, se tranquiliza, pero solo un poco.

-¿Y? ¡Cómo si no hubiera participado en misiones peligrosas antes!-

-No en una como esta...- responde el sanador. -Por ellos saben que tenemos ciertos datos, y pueden cambiar sus planes... Y esa opción la convierte en una misión especialmente arriesgada, es fácil que las cosas se tuerzan.. Por no hablar de que en la nave habrá al menos dos sith, lo que incrementa la peligrosidad. Somos muchos los disponibles para está misión, y no es necesario que corras peligro en vano- Cosette se cruza de brazos. Si, por supuesto que lo entiende. Sabe que no es difícil que la misión salga mal. Pero aún así, sigue en sus trece, hasta que finalmente, consigue convencerlos de cuan útil puede ser para la misión.

* * *

En principio, el grupo de ataque consistía en Enjolras, Bahorel, Bossuet y Jehan. Y por supuesto, ahora también Cosette. Usaran una nave robada al Imperio para colarse en la nave enemiga. Y hasta ahí, todo sale según lo planeado. En aquel momento, se encuentran sumergidos en una batalla sin cuartel. Entonces, todo se complica.

-¡Se supone que solo había veinte soldados!- protesta Bossuet, al ver como, de la nada, comenzaban a aparecer más. La frustración de Enjolras es palpable, y aunque luchan durante bastante rato, no tardan en darse cuenta que no hay nada que hacer.

-¡RETIRADA!- ordena el rubio, y todos obedecen. ¿Todos? No, por supuesto que no.

Enjolras golpea con fuerza una de las paredes de la nave. Habían conseguido, a duras penas, llegar a salvo a la nave, y huir de allí. Con una persona menos.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabíamos que no deberíamos haberla traído!- Jehan acaricia la espalda del rubio, apretando los labios. -¡Fue a enfrentarse al Lord Sith ella sola! ¡Ella sola!-

-Enjolras, ella sigue viva... Lo siento en la Fuerza- dice el pelirrojo, tratando de reconfortar a su líder. -Cuando volvamos a la base, comenzaremos a planear su rescate-

-No sé como voy a decírselo a Valjean...- Enjolras se sienta en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -¡Maldita cabezota arrogante! ¿Acaso pensaba que podría ella sola con un Lord Sith! ¡Si ni tan siquiera ha acabado su entrenamiento!- Durante un rato, son perseguidos, pero Bahorel consigue despistarlos, y no tardan mucho en encontrarse a salvo en el hangar de la base. Joly y Combeferre acuden hacia ellos, nada más salir de la nave. Como el que tiene más heridas es Bossuet, Combeferre deja que sea Joly el que se encargue de él. Joly es un androide clase 1, de finalidad sanitaria. Se lo habían asignado a Bossuet, antes de que estallase la guerra, para así evitar que estuviera yendo cada dos por tres a la enfermería. Y entre ellos dos, bith y androide, se había creado un fuerte lazo. Cuando las fuerzas imperiales irrumpieron en la Academia Militar, por la mente del piloto no paso ni un instante dejar a Joly atrás. Porque no era solo su asistente. Porque no era solo su amigo. Y desde ese momento, hasta ahora, Joly cura todas y cada una de las heridas de Bossuet. Mientras tanto, Enjolras se dirige a Valjean, para comunicarle lo ocurrido. El hombre se toma la noticia con entereza, aunque siente como su alma se parte en mil trozos. Todo lo que ha hecho, lo ha hecho para protegerla... Se lo prometió a su madre, en su lecho de muerte... y ahora, ahora le ha fallado. El hombre aprieta los puños, porque sabe que jamás habría podido evitar que Cosette participara en la misión. Tarde o temprano, Valjean sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir. Y al igual que Jehan, presiente que sigue viva. El siguiente paso es organizar el rescate.

* * *

 La joven Jedi está sentada en el suelo, en un calabozo frío. Lleva varias horas allí, pero ha logrado mantener la compostura. Finalmente, la puerta se abre. El sith que la capturó está frente a ella, y la mira. Cosette no se puede creer que esa piltrafa haya sido la que la ha derrotado.

-Levanta, vamos a ver a mi maestro- la muchacha obedece, no por miedo, sino porque sabe que así podrá sacar más que si se rebela. Sigue al sith, a la vez que lo observa. Cosette deduce que tendrá la edad de Enjolras, más o menos. Es pelirrojo, y tiene la piel lechosa, cubierta de pecas. Es tan alto como Feuilly (que es lo mismo que decir que es muy bajito) y está bastante delgado. A pesar de eso, la Fuerza es intensa en él. Tan intensa que hasta ella puede percibirlo. Durante más de tres horas, el Maestro del joven sith la interroga, aprovechándose de la Fuerza para lograr que hable... pero Cosette resiste. No sabe muy bien como, pero lo logra, aunque acaba totalmente exhausta. Finalmente, el hombre se rinde, y la devuelve a su calabozo... Para aquel momento, la muchacha es consciente de que no le quedan muchas horas de vida. No es consciente de cuan equivocada está.

 


	2. Encontrando la Fuerza.

El joven sith observa las estrellas, perfectamente visibles desde el puente de la nave.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- A esas alturas, debería saber que nada se le escapa a su Maestro. -¿Es por la niña?- Marius desvía la mirada al suelo, con las mejillas ahora algo sonrojadas. Asiente, porque sabe que es absurdo negarlo. Su Maestro suspira, frunciendo los labios.

-Usted lo ha dicho, Maestro, es solo una niña... La ha hecho pasar por demasiado sufrimiento- el hombre mira a su alumno, asintiendo.

-Quizás lleves razón, pero necesitamos que diga lo que sabe... Es poderosa, tú mismo lo has visto- Javert comienza a caminar, con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, y gesto imperturbable en el rostro. -Tanta Fuerza... y tanto control de ella... Temo que haya sido entrenada por alguien igual de poderoso...- Marius camina a su lado, atento a sus palabras.

-¿Cree que pueda ser la niña que secuestró el Maestro Valjean?- Marius conocía bien la historia, porque su Maestro la cuenta una y otra y otra vez. Él era el encargado del grupo que debía limpiar la Academia Jedi en la que Valjean era Maestro... y se había escapado, delante de sus narices. 

-¿Secuestró o salvó?- aquella pregunta hace parpadear al joven Sith, con cierta confusión. -Sea lo que fuera, lo convirtió en un fugitivo... Un fugitivo poderoso, muy poderoso... y si es cierto, si ella es la niña, y siendo tan joven, ya tiene tal poder... Debemos hacerla hablar, necesitamos conocer lo que sabe, es necesario para conseguir una victoria total sobre los rebeldes- Marius traga saliva, y asiente. -Usando los métodos que sean necesarios para ello-

-Si, Maestro- responde el pelirrojo, inclinándose levemente en una reverencia, para acto seguido salir del puente, dejando a su Maestro con su soledad. El hombre suspira, acercándose a la ventana para contemplar las estrellas, como instantes antes hacia su discípulo. Ha sentido algo... una perturbación, que le hace temer una traición por su parte. Quizás ha sido algo que ha visto en su mirada, ¿Luz? A fin de cuentas, Marius siempre ha sido especialmente sensible a ella... Recuerda perfectamente el día abandonó la orden Jedi para entrar en su pupilaje. Lo había hecho simplemente por resentimiento hacia su familia materna. Pero a fin de cuentas ¿No era aquel un sentimiento más que apropiado para adentrarse en el Lado Oscuro? Si, apropiado, pero no suficiente... En el fondo, siempre lo ha sabido... La Luz es demasiado fuerte en él. Marius es una persona incapaz de odiar, y sin odio, raramente puede triunfar en ti la Oscuridad. Otro suspiro, que acompaña cambiando de postura, para apoyar las manos en una barandilla. No está seguro de ser capaz de sobrellevar una traición por parte del muchacho... Durante años, ha sido fiel a él, a sus ideales... pero los ideales son frágiles, muy frágiles... sobre todo, cuando no estás seguro de que sean los correctos.

* * *

 Cosette siente como la puerta se abre, sigilosamente, y abre un ojo, fingiendo seguir dormida. El sith pelirrojo se acerca a ella, y la zarandea, con mucho cuidado.

-Despierta, por favor- es aquel ''por favor'' y el tono de suplica en él, lo que le hace abrir los ojos. -Voy a sacarte de aquí-

-¿Perdona?- pregunta ella, confusa.

-Voy a... ayudarte a escapar- Cosette se incorpora, con cierta sorpresa y desconfianza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta ella. _Porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti_ , piensa él, pero por supuesto, no dice eso en voz alta, sino que toma su mano y echa a correr. Por supuesto, ella lo sigue, porque no tiene nada que perder. Se encuentran a varios soldados de asalto en los pasillos, pero el sith los neutraliza a todos, rápidamente. Tardan bastante, pero al fin, llegan al hangar.

-¿Sabes pilotar un caza?- Cosette mira la pequeña nave, y traga saliva.

-Creo que podré- el muchacho asiente, clavando unos grandes ojos verdes en ella. Cosette le devuelve la mirada, y de repente, se encuentra sonriendo, como una idiota.

-Ten cuidado ¿Vale? Tiene combustible de sobra.. Estamos en el cuadrante norte, si sigues hacia el sur encontrarás varios planetas que donde hay focos de la Resistencia... ellos te ayudaran a localizar a tus amigos- Cosette asiente.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- vuelve a preguntar, pero ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque no es justo... esto está mal, todo está mal...- claramente, en el muchacho se está produciendo un gran debate interno.

-¿Por qué no vienes entonces conmigo?- el pelirrojo parpadea -Si te quedas, van a descubrir que has sido tú, y te castigaran... No quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa... Ni tan siquiera me has dicho tu nombre-

-Marius, mi nombre es Marius- Cosette sonríe, asintiendo.

-Yo me llamo Cosette- responde ella. -Y quiero que huyas conmigo. La Resistencia está plagada de desertores- Desertores... ¿Eso es lo que es ahora? ¿Un desertor? Su Maestro debe estar totalmente decepcionado con él.

-No puedo...-

-Por favor- ahora es Marius el que traga saliva, mirando a la joven muchacha. Y absurdamente, asiente. Ella entra en el caza, y Marius abre las puertas del hangar, para luego correr junta a ella, al interior de la pequeña nave, y así huir. Huir con una fugitiva. Con un miembro de la Resistencia, contra la que tanto ha luchado. El joven siente como sus ideales se desmoronan, por culpa de aquella muchacha, de cabellos marrones y ojos tan azules como profundos. Y sobre todo, por la forma en la que cree en la lucha, que es lo que ha hecho que Marius se plantee si está en el bando correcto... y por todo ello es que ahora se encuentra en el caza.

En la fragata, no tardan en darse cuenta que la fugitiva ha huido... llevándose con ella al pupilo del General. Este se encuentra ahora en el puente de la nave, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas. Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir. La absurda bondad de Marius lo había llevado a la traición... La ira se apodera de él, y con ello, varios de los soldados que se encuentran en la sala con él caen muertos, en el suelo. Javert aprieta los puños... Le duele, aquella traición le duele... Ha querido a Marius como un hijo, lo ha protegido de todos los males posibles, y lo ha llevado a convertirse en uno de los jóvenes más prometedores de la orden... no, esa traición no quedara impune.

* * *

Por supuesto, cuando ven aparecer el caza, todos se preparan para un ataque. Sin embargo cuando ven salir de allí a Cosette, el júbilo se dispara, por lo que salen a recibirla, entre besos y abrazos... hasta que se dan cuenta de que viene acompañada, momento en el que el ambiente se tensa. Ahora, todos están en la sala de mandos, decidiendo que hacer. Marius está en una esquina, esposado a una silla. Algo que era obvio que iba a pasar, pero en lo que no había pensado Cosette, que sigue intercediendo por él.

-¡Él me ayudo a escapar! ¡Me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí! ¡Es bueno!-

-¡Es un Sith!- responde Enjolras, serio. -Te ha mentido, sólo quería saber nuestra posición, y por ello te ha usado... ¡Nos has vendido al cometer tal imprudencia!-

-Ella no os ha vendido, sólo quería ayudarme... si me hubiera quedado, me habrían matado- Enjolras fulmina a Marius con la mirada, y el pelirrojo aprieta los labios.

-¿Por qué vamos a creerte? En el que caso que mientas, eres un traidor a la orden Jedi... En el caso que digas la verdad, eres un traidor a los Sith-

-Aunque el traidor se vista de seda- sonríe Grantaire, y aunque algunos ríen, la mayoría lo mira con resignación.

-Claro, y tu de traiciones sabes mucho ¿Verdad, R?- la sonrisa desaparece del rostro del cocinero, que se cruza de brazos, ante la frialdad de Enjolras. Al igual que Enjolras y Jehan habían sido presos del Imperio, Grantaire había pasado mucho tiempo en una prisión de la República, por delitos de traición. Iban a ejecutarlo, pero fue el propio Enjolras el que intercedió por él. Aquello había hecho que, al estallar la Guerra, Grantaire no dudase ni un segundo en aliarse con los Rebeldes, y que, la enterarse de que el rubio era cautivo del Imperio, se uniese a Combeferre en la misión de rescate.

-Quizás... quizás deberíamos darle una oportunidad...- intercede Jehan. -Al fin y al cabo, Feuilly ha examinado la nave, y dice que no hay ningún tipo de localizador... y yo mismo lo he cacheado a él... de arriba a abajo, y no lleva nada con lo que pueda comunicarse con nadie. Que se quede cerca, lo podemos vigilar... Y a lo mejor, hemos conseguido un aliado que nos ayude a joder, con perdón por la palabra, al Imperio-

-Y a lo peor, acabamos todos ejecutados- contrapone Enjolras, con los brazos cruzados. Ahora, el que interviene es Combeferre.

-Estamos en una democracia, así que propongo una votación: los que quieran devolver al joven Sith al sitio del que proviene, que levante la mano- solo Enjolras levanta la mano, y eso le hace enrojecer de ira. Pero no protesta.

-Haced lo que queráis.... pero cuando estemos todos muertos, no digáis que no os avise-

-Estaremos muertos, Enj, no podremos decir nada- murmura Feuilly, y está vez si que ríe la mayoría. Hasta un atisbo de sonrisa asoma en los labios de Enjolras. Y así, en la cena de esa noche, hay uno más en la mesa.

* * *

Es la primera vez que Cosette va con los chicos a Nar Shaddaa, también conocida como la Luna de los Contrabandistas, donde todavía no ha llegado el Imperio. Su meta es la cantina **Wej Parmaq** , donde suelen reunirse todo tipo de _basura rebelde,_  que es como acostumbran a llamarlos en las esferas cercanas al Emperador.. La muchacha queda enormemente sorprendida por la gran cantidad de diversidad que había allí. La música inunda el lugar, y hay risas y charlas por doquier.

-No te alejes mucho de mi ¿Vale?- le pide Feuilly, con tono protector -No todos los contrabandistas son tan buenos como Éponine- Cosette asiente, y sigue a Feuilly hacia la barra. Pide dos vasos de gralish, y le tiende uno a ella, con una gran sonrisa. La chica le da un sorbo, y acto seguido, se pone a toser. Feuilly ríe, con cierto paternalismo, y coge su mano, para dirigirse con ella hacia donde están sentados todos los que han bajado al planeta. Estos colaboran con el barullo, armando un gran escándalo. Justo en ese momento, una mujer nooriana se acerca a la mesa. Bossuet se levanta de golpe, y corre hacia a ella, besándola con intensidad en los labios. Aquel gesto hace parpadear a Cosette, claramente sorprendida por ello. Sin embargo, los demás, que ya conocen la relación entre su piloto y la cantinera, ni siquiera le dedican una mirada.

-Esa es Musi- le dice Courfeyrac, al ver su cara. -Es la prometida de Bossuet... lleva siéndolo desde antes de que empezara la Guerra, y así seguirán hasta que termine-

-Solo la ve cuando bajamos aquí, que es muy de cuando en cuando- añade Bahorel, dándole un trago a su bebida.

-¿Y Joly?-

-Joly es su pareja, y de Musi también- explica Feuilly, con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Oh- Cosette asiente, e intenta no mirarlos, porque siguen besándose, como si no hubiera mañana. No puede evitar sonreír, y sonrojarse levemente, al imaginarse a ella y a Marius besándose de aquella manera. Hace ya más de dos semanas que está con ellos en la base, y cada vez le dan más libertad. Enjolras sigue sin confiar ni un poco en él, pero se empieza a ganar, poco a poco, un lugar entre las amistades del resto. Siguen charlando y bebiendo, durante un largo rato, hasta que por fin aparece aquel al que esperan. Es un jablogiano, de aspecto arisco. Courfeyrac se levanta, y va hacia él. Caminan hacia un lugar algo apartado, y comienzan a hablar. En cualquier otro lugar, tomarían su conducta como sospechosa. Pero en una cantina de Nar Shaddaa, aquello era el pan de cada día. El resto, por supuesto, sigue a lo suyo, entre sonoras carcajadas. Courfeyrac y el jablogiano están bastante rato hablando, hasta que por fin, vuelve a la mesa.

-¿Novedades?- pregunta Feuilly, y su amigo asiente.

-Hace unos días capturaron a un núcleo rebelde en el anillo exterior... los han ejecutado a todos- sus palabras hace que todos en la mesa callen, y sus expresiones de alegría se tornen en tristeza. Morían rebeldes todos los días, pero aquello no hacía que doliese menos. No es algo a lo que sea fácil acostumbrarse, y además, solamente es un aviso más. La muerte está cerca, es su sombra, siempre al acecho, y eso los obliga a vivir con el temor de ser ellos la próxima novedad.

-¿Algo más?- otra vez es Feuilly el que pregunta, intentando que la tensión desaparezca. -Habéis estado mucho tiempo hablando, no creo que te haya solo dicho eso- Courfeyrac asiente, y apoya los codos en la mesa, para acercarse más a ellos.

-Me ha estado comentando las nuevas Ordenes emitidas por el Emperador... y me ha dado lo que acordamos-

-Tenemos las coordenadas, ¿entonces?- Courfeyrac asiente de nuevo.

-Y las rutas. Éponine nos ayudará a contactar con otro grupo de aliados, y entonces, estaremos listos para el ataque-

-Genial, llevo semanas sin cargarme a ningún soldado del Imperio- sonríe Bahorel, de forma socarrona.

-Ya, no es bueno perder las buenas costumbres ¿Verdad?- inquiere Feuilly, con tono burlón, y para la sorpresa de Cosette (y probablemente de todos en la mesa), el grandullón besa con cuidado los labios de Feuilly. Y, para todavía mayor sorpresa, este no solo no le hace ascos, sino que encima, ¡responde! Cosette deduce que han hecho bastantes avances, en los últimos días. Definitivamente, cuando vuelvan a la base, tiene que preguntarle a Feuilly por aquello... bueno, quizás primero vaya a ver a Marius, porque lo echa de menos. Y por supuesto, todavía no confían lo suficiente en él cómo para dejarlo salir, y por ello, lo han dejado allí, a buen recaudo. Y Courfeyrac parece que lee el hilo de sus pensamientos, porque en ese momento, continua hablando, y precisamente, el tema de conversación es Marius.

-También tengo noticias sobre nuestro nuevo amigo, Marius... Al parecer, oficialmente es un fugitivo, y no solo él, sino que también su Maestro. En el momento en el que le pusieron precio a la cabeza de Marius, renunció a su puesto de General y salió por patas... Las malas lenguas le tenía bastante aprecio, y era incapaz de contemplar siquiera la idea de ser él el que ejecutase la orden de ejecutarlo- Cosette no puede evitar sonreír, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Espera que aquello sirva para que por fin confíen en el pelirrojo, y le den total libertad para ir y venir.

-Vaya...- musita Feuilly, parpadeando. -¿Se sabe que ha sido de él?- Courfeyrac niega.

-Al parecer, anda buscando a Marius, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso ahora, nadie conoce nuestra posición-

-A lo mejor podría ayudarnos- musita Cosette, y todos la miran.

-Cosette, tienes que dejar de confiar así en la gente... quizás hayas acertado con Marius, pero no siempre va a ser así... lo más probable es que lo esté buscando por venganza-

-Qué tu discípulo te traicione no es algo que siente demasiado bien- añade Courf, y la muchacha frunce los labios, porque no le gusta que la traten con tanta condescendencia. Se levanta, y se dirige a la barra, como queriendo demostrar con aquel gesto que ya es mayorcita para valerse por si misma. Cuando regresa, se los encuentra riendo, y por supuesto, ella se une a las risas. Beben durante largo rato, disfrutando de aquel remanso de paz... sin ser conscientes de que están siendo observados.

Llegan de vuelta a la base bastante tarde. La mayoría del grupo va bastante borracho, y Cosette puede ver a Feuilly arrastrar a Bahorel hacia una de las naves. No puede evitar sonreír. Si, definitivamente, ambos han avanzado mucho en su relación. Por su parte, Cosette se dirige a la habitación de Marius... pero éste no está allí. Comienza a buscarlo por toda la base, hasta que al final lo encuentra. El pelirrojo está en la sala que usan de biblioteca, cuyo techo es una cristalera, gracias a la cual se puede ver el cielo estrellado. El muchacho está tumbado en una mesa, y desde ella, observa las estrellas.

-Hola- musita Cosette, y Marius se sobresalta notablemente. Por supuesto, empieza a tartamudear, como siempre que ella anda cerca. -¿Puedo verlas contigo?-

-C-claro- responde Marius, y Cosette se acerca a la mesa donde está él, para tumbarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Las mejillas de ambos se colorean de un rojo intenso, y es entonces cuando Marius comienza a hablar. Porque cuando está muy nervioso, comienza a hablar sin parar. -¿Conoces los sistemas? Mi abuelo se empeño en que los estudiara todos, así que puedo identificarlos... Bueno, mi abuelo se empeño en que aprendiera muchas cosas... Conozco la mayoría de los idiomas que se hablan en esos sistemas ¿sabes?- Cosette sonríe, dejando de mirar las estrellas para mirarlo a él.

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?-

-Veintiocho... bueno, veintinueve, además de varios dialectos- la sonrisa de Cosette se amplia en sus labios, y se incorpora un poco. - Al principio, quería ser intérprete, pero ese trabajo lo hacen los androides, y es muy raro ver a un humano hacer de intérprete... luego quise ser piloto, pero no se me daba bien... al final, por mi abuelo, ingresé en la Academia Jedi... Se sentía orgulloso de mí, decía que iba a hacer mucho bien en el mundo, que tenía la Fuerza, más que nadie en la familia...-

-¿Por qué... por qué te pasaste al Lado Oscuro?- Marius frunce los labios, en un mohin.

-Por mi padre... Mi padre sirvió al Emperador hasta el día de su muerte... Sentía que debía honrar su memoria... Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era lo correcto... Tú me hiciste ver que no era lo correcto- Cosette ríe con suavidad, y es entonces cuando se decide a hacerlo. La muchacha posa con cuidado sus labios sobre los de Marius, de la misma forma que ha visto mil veces hacer a Courfeyrac. Al principio, el muchacho se sorprende, y abre mucho los ojos. Finalmente, responde, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Cosette, para acariciarlas con suavidad. Sus labios se separan, tras unos instantes, y se quedan mirándose a los ojos. Tras eso, Cosette vuelve a tumbarse, mirando de nuevo al cielo.

-¿Y puedes decirme el nombre de todos los sistemas?-

-Con sus respectivos planetas, soles y lunas- la muchacha sonríe, de forma amplia, tomando una de sus manos.

-Estaré encantada de oírlo-

* * *

El carguero de la Patron aterrizó un par de horas antes en su hangar, y ahora, Éponine está reunida con Enjolras, Valjean y Combeferre. Cosette tenía la tentación de ir a cotillear lo que tenía que decir, pero ha preferido quedarse en el hangar, para observar el espectáculo. Bahorel, Grantaire, Feuilly, Montparnasse y uno de sus secuaces, Babet, juegan a las cartas, y a Cosette le recuerda mucho a lo visto en Nar Shaddaa, una semana antes. Ella está sentada junto a Marius, que le está haciendo trenzas en el pelo.

-¡Pero que hijo de puta!- ríe Grantaire, y Bahorel le lanza un beso, recogiendo sus ganancias, porque ha vuelto a ganar. Comienzan otra partida, entre insultos varios, de todos a todos. Verdaderamente, parece que están en una cantina, y no en una base de la Resistencia.

-Oooh- una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Feuilly, y suelta una risotada. -Esta no la ganas, Baho, te voy a joder vivo-

-¿Pero no lo haces ya todas las noches?- el único que no se ríe ante aquello es Marius, que hace un mohin.

-Pero mira que son brutos...- dice, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo la oiga Cosette. Bueno, aunque lo hubiera dicho en alto, el resto está demasiado ocupado con las jugadas como para prestarle atención. La muchacha sonríe levemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mi me gusta- Marius bufa, y Cosette ríe con suavidad. -Tiene su encanto, aunque no puedo negar que te prefiero mil veces a ti-

-¡QUÉ TE JODAN!- exclama Feuilly, en ese momento, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Has pasado de querer joderme a querer que me jodan?- inquiere Bahorel, de forma bravucona, a la vez que vuelve a recoger sus ganancias.

-Estás haciendo trampas, ¿verdad, so bastardo?-

-No sé de que me estás hablando- pero como sus ganancias son vales por bebidas gratis en la cantina que regenta Musi, tampoco se preocupan demasiado por las supuestas trampas de Bahorel, que no son tan supuestas, y siguen jugando, hasta que Éponine vuelve a entrar en escena, seguida, como siempre, por Gav. El pequeño droide va hasta la mesa, y observa a los jugadores, con claro interés. Cosette lo observa a él, imaginándose todas las posibles jugadas que están pasando por su cabeza en ese instante. A veces le gustaría tener el cerebro de un droide, pero se le pasa pronto... tiene que ser duro ser un droide. En ese momento se da cuenta de que alguien mira en su dirección. Efectivamente, al girar la cabeza, ve a Éponine observarlos, fijamente... más concretamente, observando a Marius. Al notar que Cosette la ha pillado, sonríe con cierto azoramiento, y echa a andar hacia la nave, a paso ligero. Cuando la partida acaba, el resto la sigue. Los tres que siguen en la mesa siguen jugando un rato más, hasta que finalmente, Feuilly descubre las trampas de Bahorel y le lanza el contenido de su botella de agua a la cara, entre risas.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, las visitas de Éponine y los suyos se incrementan, enormemente. La razón oficial es que el ataque está próximo, y como los contrabandistas son la única vía de comunicación entre ellos y las otras bases, es lógico que vayan tanto por allí... pero para Cosette no pasa inadvertido que siempre que tiene la oportunidad, la Twi' lek observa a Marius. Por supuesto, no se siente celosa por ello. Marius es guapo, eso es obvio, y ella no es nadie para impedir que lo miren. Finalmente, un día da con la verdadera razón de aquello, pero no gracias a Éponine y Marius, sino a Grantaire. Aquel día, a la vez que Éponine observaba a Marius, ella observaba a Éponine... sin ser consciente de que a su vez, era observada por Grantaire. A la hora de la cena, el hombre se acerca a ella.

-Éponine era una de las esclavas de su abuelo, Marius ayudó en su liberación, y de las otras esclavas, es por eso que lo mira tanto- Cosette parpadea, y mira a Grantaire, fingiendo que no sabe de que está hablando, cosa que le hace sonreír. -Sé que te has dado cuenta-

-Si, bueno, me he fijado... pero no le he dado importancia... ¿Conocías a Marius?-

-Que va, me lo ha contado Éponine- oh, claro, Cosette sabe que Grantaire y Éponine son buenos amigos, desde hace bastante. De hecho, fue Grantaire (que ejerce de cocinero, puesto que el resto de trabajos le parecen tediosos), el que intervino para formar la alianza entre los contrabandistas y los rebeldes. -Desde que lo vio la primera vez, quiere darle las gracias, pero no se atreve-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque cree que no se acordará de ella... a fin de cuentas, eran muchas las esclavas, y por mucho que ella intenta que advierta su presencia, Marius ni tan siquiera la mira- Cosette frunce los labios. -Es un tío raro, ese Marius... quiero decir ¿Primero lucha contra la esclavitud y luego se pasa al Lado Oscuro? Es perfectamente normal tener alguna que otra crisis de identidad... Yo las he tenido ¿Sabes? ¿Pero lo de tu novio? Lo de tu novio roza la bipolaridad-

-No es mi novio- Grantaire ríe, dándole unas palmaditas en tu espalda.

-Se nota que eres amiga de Feuilly ¿Eh? El muy cabrón sigue negando que él y Bahorel están juntos, cuando media base los ha oído follar, y la otra mitad los ha visto dándose el lote- Cosette sonríe ligeramente, y dirige su mirada hacia donde está Marius, hablando con Courfeyrac. -Pues vosotros igual, todos os hemos visto tontear, y dándoos piquitos como si fuerais adolescentes... ¡Qué cojones! ¡Si es que todavía sois adolescentes! Al menos tú lo eres... Él, bueno... quizás no en edad, pero en mentalidad claramente- la sonrisa en los labios de Cosette crece.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-

* * *

 

Es bastante tarde cuando Cosette sale de su cama y se dirige a la de Marius, como lleva haciendo desde hace más de una semana. El pelirrojo deja un hueco a su lado, nada más oír como se abre su puerta, y Cosette se acurruca a su lado, bajo las mantas. Marius besa su frente, y ella sonríe.

-Te quiero- susurra, tras unos instantes, a la vez que se incorpora para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo a ti también te quiero- responde él, ¡sin tartamudear!, respondiendo al beso, con cuidado. Luego, Cosette entierra la cabeza en su pecho, y ninguno de los dos tarda en quedarse dormido.

 


	3. Perdiendo la Fuerza.

Las semanas pasan bastante rápido, y pronto, todo está organizado para el gran ataque. Ahora, todos corren de un lado para otro, y el ambiente está cargado de un claro nerviosismo. Feuilly revisa que todas las naves estén a punto, una y otra vez, mientras Courfeyrac y Bossuet se encargan de que todas las armas estén cargadas, y que haya munición de sobra. Se van a dividir en dos naves: en la primera, pilotada por Bahorel, irán Combeferre, Cosette y Feuilly; en la segunda, con Bossuet en los mandos, Enjolras, Courfeyrac y Valjean. El resto se quedará en la base, puesto que en las naves solo hay espacio para tres personas más el piloto. El plan aterrizar en el punto de encuentro con los otros grupos rebeldes, que se bajen ellos, y volver a la base a por los que se han quedado allí. 

Ahora, Grantaire está jugando al dejarik con Joly, mientras, Marius y Jehan siguen organizando las cosas, por si es necesaria una huida. Es en ese momento en que todos se detienen, al oír el ruido, totalmente reconocible, de una nave aterrizando en el hangar. No, es imposible que sean sus compañeros todavía... así que se plantean dos cosas: la primera, que ha habido una retirada... y la segunda... Grantaire y Jehan salen corriendo hacia el hangar, para encontrarse con la enorme CC-9600 de Montparnasse y los suyos, abriendo sus compuertas. Ambos se miran, y finalmente es Jehan el que se acerca. De la nave, sale Éponine... y su aspecto hiela la sangre del joven Jedi.

-Lo siento, lo siento... yo no quería... Perdóname, por favor- la twi'lek tiene marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos están inundados de lágrimas. -Dijeron que matarían a Gav... ellos... ellos... han matado a Gav- Tras un último _lo siento_ , un haz de luz la atraviesa, y cae inerte al suelo. Jehan siente como se le corta la respiración.

-Nooooo- grita Grantaire, y el pelirrojo coge su mano, para evitar que salga corriendo en la dirección donde yace el cuerpo sin vida de Éponine. Jehan usa la Fuerza para derribar a los dos soldados de asalto que salen de la nave, precedidos de un Lord Sith y echa a correr, con una misión clara en la cabeza. Grantaire corre junto a él, de la mano, pero en un momento determinado se suelta, con el único pensamiento en la cabeza de avisar a Joly y Marius del peligro.  Jehan, llega a su destino, la sala de mandos, y comienza a borrar todos los datos de los ordenadores. El muchacho maldice, y cuando al fin termina por dejar todas las bases de datos en blanco, llama por radio a sus amigos.

-¿Jehan?- Es la voz de Bahorel la que responde, y el pelirrojo agradece aquello con todas sus fuerzas. Si va a morir, quiere que sea la voz de su mejor amigo lo último que oiga.

 -En la vida pensé que me alegraría tanto de oír tu voz, gradullón- dice, entre jadeos.

-¿Qué cojones ocurre?- pregunta Bahorel, con una nota claramente preocupada en su voz.

-Nos han encontrado... He borrado las bases de datos, estáis seguros... ¡No volváis! ¡No se os ocurra volver! ¡Seguid con la misión! ¡Patead el culo al Emperador!- hay interferencias, y Bahorel golpea varias veces la radio, con frustración. Escucha un ruido fuerte, al otro lado de la línea, y su corazón se detiene. -LARGA VIDA A LA RESISTENCIA ¡LARGA VIDA A LA REPÚBLICA!- Grita Jehan, con todas sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente, no ve como los soldados irrumpen en la sala de mandos. Afortunadamente, no ve la sonrisa temeraria en los labios de Jehan. No, no ve a Jehan enfrentarse a los soldados, derrotándolos, uno a uno, sin ningún esfuerzo. No ve la cara del pelirrojo cuando el Lord Sith irrumpe en la sala. No ve como toma aire, y se lleva su propio blastér a su cabeza, con decisión. Afortunadamente, solo oye el disparo, y luego, el silencio. 

En otro lugar de la nave, Grantaire cae el suelo, magullado, víctima de la patada de un soldado de asalto. A su lado, yacen piezas metálicas, que antaño habían formado parte de Joly. Marius grita, intentando correr hacia Grantaire, para ayudarle, pero unas manos fuerte los retienen. 

-¿Que hacemos con ellos, Mi Señor?- el hombre, de cabellos rubios y un ojo biónico, sonríe.

-A ese, podéis matarlo- responde él, señalando a Grantaire. -Pero el traidor... Oh, con el traidor podemos disfrutar un rato ¿Verdad?- Marius traga saliva, al reconocer en aquel hombre a Antinnis Tremayne, una de las Manos del Emperador, y aprendiz de Darth Vader. El enorme rubio se acerca a Marius, y tira de su pelo, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la nave. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos, para evitar ver caer a Grantaire. Pero desgraciadamente, no puede evitar escuchar su grito desgarrador.

-¡POR LA REPÚBLICA!- cuando en realidad, quería decir: _Por el amor. Por Enjolras._  Entonces, el cocinero cae, en un charco de sangre

* * *

-¡Tenemos que volver!- protesta Bahorel. Acaban de aterrizar en el punto de encuentro, y nada más tocar tierra, comienza la discusión.

-¡No podemos volver!-

-¡Es nuestro deber!-

-Nuestro deber es para con la República, Bahorel- responde Enjolras, serio. -Jehan ha muerto, ha muerto como un héroe, por la causa-

-¡Por eso debemos volver!-

-¡Está muerto! ¡No hay nada que hacer!-

-Debemos rescatar su cuerpo, y los del resto-

-¿Y cómo se supone que eso va a ayudarnos a vencer?- Bahorel gruñe, desesperado, y mira a su alrededor, buscando apoyos... pero solo encuentra miradas tristes y gestos alicaídos. Feuilly tiene los ojos totalmente enrojecidos, porque desde que se enteró de la noticia, no ha podido dejar de llorar. Bossuet, por su parte, es incapaz de decir ni tan siquiera una palabra, a causa de la conmoción. Porque saben que es imposible que alguien haya sobrevivido a lo ocurrido.

-Baho... ¿Crees que Jehan querría que arriesgáramos la misión por él?- inquiere Combeferre, siempre tan conciliador... y Bahorel no puede evitar darle la razón. -Deberíamos centrarnos en el ataque- Bahorel asiente, y se dirige hacia donde está Feuilly, que instantáneamente se esconde entre sus grandes brazos, ocultando la cara en su pecho.

Menos de una hora después, están reunidos en una sala, con otras cincuenta personas, sin contar aquellos que están fuera, poniendo a punto las naves, como es el caso de Feuilly o Bahorel. Ultiman los detalles de la ofensiva rebelde, que se producirá de un momento a otro. Hay nervios y tensión en el ambiente, y tras cada tres frases, hay alguna discusión entre los diferentes líderes. Enjolras acaba bastante mosqueado, porque todos parecen empeñados en no querer seguir su línea de acción, que con anterioridad ha probado ser eficaz. Finalmente, comienzan los preparativos, y Enjolras sale de la habitación, con gesto molesto. Los suyos le siguen, pero cuando llegan a la barraca que les han asignado, se encuentran con que ésta no está vacía. Un hombre, de mediana edad, totalmente vestido de negro, los observa. Valjean da un paso al frente, mirando fijamente al intruso.

-Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú- Valjean aprieta los puños. Hacía meses, concretamente, desde la última visita a Nar Shaada, que sentía una presencia. Por ello, ha pasado dichos meses en tensión, en alerta, esperando un ataque de un momento a otro, sabiendo que era un viejo conocido el que los acechaba. Valjean y Javert habían sido entrenados juntos, pero mientras que uno era fiel a la República, el otro no podía evitar ver innumerables defectos en ella. Por eso, cuando el Imperio había empezado a renacer, vio en él una posibilidad de eliminar los defectos de la República, y así crear un lugar mejor en el que vivir. -¿Qué quieres?- El Lord Sith frunce los labios, avanzando unos pasos.

-Ayuda- responde, para la sorpresa de todos. -Las fuerzas del Emperador han capturado a mi Aprendiz, los he seguido, se donde lo tienen. Es un traidor, no dudaran en someterle a todo tipo de torturas, y no puedo permitirlo. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito que me ayudéis a rescatarlo- por supuesto, las ganas de Javert de vengarse acaban en el momento en el que Marius corre peligro.

-No- responde Enjolras, tajante. -Necesitamos todas las fuerzas necesarias para la misión, no podemos adentrarnos en una misión suicida como esa- el Sith mira fijamente al rubio, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Cosette interviene.

-Yo iré.. No va a pasar nada porque me lleve una nave de pequeño alcance-

-No- ahora es Valjean el que niega. -Enjolras lo ha dicho, es una misión suicida... Yo te ayudaré- Enjolras gruñe, dándose por vencido.

-¿Es que nadie me hace caso en este maldito cuadrante de la Galaxia?- protesta, y Combeferre acaricia su hombro.

-Yo te hago caso, Enj- dice, con una sonrisa conciliadora, que relaja enormemente a Enjolras. -Podemos hacerlo- el rubio asiente, y hace un gesto a los demás, para que lo sigan. Y por supuesto, lo siguen. Porque aunque los demás lo infravaloren, es su líder. Los ha guiado en decenas de victorias, y por ello tiene el respeto de todos y cada uno de ellos.

En la barraca solo quedan Cosette con los dos Maestros. Su padre la mira, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Quiero ir, quiero ayudar a rescatar a Marius-

-No, ya te lo he dicho... iremos nosotros dos... tú cumple con tu misión y ayuda a los demás- la muchacha aprieta los labios, pero asiente. Si, aquel es su deber, y lo debe poner por delante del amor, aunque duela. Su padre la abraza y entonces... entonces, la oscuridad lo cubre todo.

Cuando Cosette despierta, no hay nadie en la habitación. Intenta abrir la puerta de la barraca, pero está totalmente cerrada. Usa la Fuerza para abrirla, y lo que ve al salir al exterior la deja sin habla. No hay nadie. Todos se han ido ya. La joven maldice, llena de ira, y comienza a correr, en busca de alguna nave. Pero no hay nada, absolutamente nada. Cosette golpea con fuerza la pared, poseída por la impotencia... Por unos instantes, odia a su padre. No solo no le ha permitido ir a rescatar a Marius, sino que también le ha impedido participar en el ataque. Más adelante comprenderá que la idea de perderla era inconcebible para el hombre y que, aunque sabía que Cosette jamás lo perdonaría, aquello era preferible a verla morir.

* * *

Todo va mal. Horriblemente mal. Alrededor de Feuilly, todo son cuerpos inertes, de uno y otro bando. De ellos, solo ha visto caer a Bossuet, pero ha servido para que la mayoría del grupo sienta una disminución general de los ánimos. Hay gritos, disparos y explosiones. Se está cubriendo tras los restos de una nave. A su lado está Bahorel, como siempre. Ambos jadean, por el esfuerzo de la carrera para ponerse a salvo. El cielo está iluminado por el fuego y los disparos, y las pequeñas naves de ataque sobrevuelan el espacio aéreo. Han intentando, en varias ocasiones, acercarse a la nave insignia, aterrizada a unos quinientos metros de ellos, pero parece una misión imposible... si solo consiguieran llegar a la sala de mandos e iniciar la autodestrucción... Pero de momento, tienen que conformarse con no perder a demasiados de los suyos, y acabar con todos los posibles del bando enemigo.

-Ey, bastardo- dice Feuilly, y Bahorel lo mira, con una sonrisa atrevida en el rostro, y una mirada cargada de imprudencia. El más pequeño se incorpora un poco, para mirar por encima de la nave. Luego, clava sus pequeños ojillos verdes en los de Bahorel. El grandullón está muy despeinado, y su frondosa barba está alborotada. -¿Qué te apuestas a que me cargo al doble que tú?- Bahorel suelta una carcajada, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Una puta semana de vacaciones, solos tú y yo, follando como ratas womp- Feuilly sonríe, cargando su bláster, para acto seguido besar a Bahorel, con intensidad, siendo consciente de que probablemente sea él último beso que le de. El grandullón responde, de la misma forma, porque la misma idea pasa por su cabeza.

-¿A la de tres?- Bahorel asiente. -Uno-

-Dos- ambos se miran, sonriendo.

-¡TRES!- gritan, al mismo tiempo, y echan a correr, en la dirección donde la lucha era más encarnizada. No dejan de gritar mientras corren, con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, haciéndoles creer que son invencibles. Luchan, espalda con espalda, protegiéndose mutuamente, y cargándose a todo aquel que osa acercarse a ellos.

-¿Cuántos llevas, mamonazo?-

-¡Veintiuno!-

-¡JA! ¡VEINTISÉIS! ¡TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA!- Feuilly sonríe con amplitud... pero todo ocurre muy deprisa. Ve como el soldado apunta a Bahorel, y no duda ni un solo segundo, interponiéndose entre el haz de luz y el grandullón. Cuando este ve caer el cuerpo de Feuilly, mira fijamente en la dirección de la que proviene el disparo. Deja caer su arma y sale corriendo hacia el soldado que ha matado a Feuilly, dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos. Con éxito. Sin embargo, cuando el soldado deja de moverse, un haz de luz como el que ha acabado con la vida de Feuilly acaba con la suya.

Courfeyrac ve a ambos caer, pero no tiene demasiado tiempo para llorar la muerte de sus amigos, así que simplemente maldice. Está a cubierto, junto a Combeferre y Enjolras. De su equipo, solo quedan ellos tres. El muchacho no puede evitar dar las gracias porque Cosette se haya quedado a salvo, en la barraca, porque aquello está siendo una verdadera carnicería. Continúan disparando, tras la protección de la pequeña barricada que han montado, con restos de naves y droides, creando una falsa sensación de seguridad. Combeferre está herido, y aunque Courfeyrac intenta centrarse en la batalla, no puede evitar mirar cada dos por tres al sanador, rezando porque sobreviva a aquello. Pero la mancha roja en su túnica no deja de crecer y crecer. Aprieta con fuerza su sable de luz en sus manos, y a cada segundo que pasa, está más pálido. Enjolras está cubierto de sudor, y no deja de disparar, totalmente concentrado, como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor. Tiene las mejillas encendidas de ira, y la mirada totalmente frenética. Courfeyrac escucha algo caer, y automáticamente mira a Combeferre. Su sable de luz está en el suelo, y Courfeyrac desconecta por completo de la batalla, arrodillándose al lado de Combeferre, cuyas manos aprietan ahora la herida de su estomago. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de él, y para la sorpresa de Courfeyrac, el sanador sonríe. Toma una de sus manos entre las suyas, ensangrentadas, a la vez que se incorpora, para susurrarle al oído.

-Por favor, Courf... haz lo que puedas para salvarte... aunque ello implique desertar, aunque ello implique traicionar a la Resistencia... Por favor, sálvate- suplica, y el muchacho siente que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

-Te quiero-

-Tienes que hacerme esa promesa, Courfeyrac, por favor...-

-Te lo prometo-

-Gracias... te quiero- Courfeyrac aprieta con fuerza sus labios contra los de Combeferre, pero ya no recibe respuesta de ellos. Sus manos se sueltan, y Courfeyrac se seca las lágrimas, sin ser consciente de que con ese gesto, está manchando su cara con la sangre de su compañero... de su amante. No es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta que Enjolras los está observando. Sus miradas se encuentran, y el rubio suspira, arrodillándose junto a él para abrazarle. Courfeyrac responde al abrazo, con fuerza, y ambos vuelven a mirarse.

-Vamos a morir de todas formas, no hay nada que perder- musita Courfeyrac, y Enjolras lo mira, sin comprender muy bien a que se refiere. El moreno señala a sus espaldas, donde, a bastante distancia, se encuentra aterrizada la nave insignia de la flota imperial. -¿Te ves capaz de una carrera más?- el rubio sonríe levemente, asintiendo. Courfeyrac besa una vez más los labios fríos de Combeferre, y ambos echan a correr, en la dirección de la nave. Un grupo de soldados los ve, y comienzan a perseguirlos... pero un núcleo rebelde también los ve, y al adivinar sus intenciones, comienzan a disparar a los soldados, para permitir que lleguen a su objetivo. Courfeyrac no se lo cree cuando al fin se encuentran a salvo, en el interior de la nave.

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos- dice Enjolras, y el moreno asiente. Ambos se vuelven a abrazar antes de separarse, cada uno en una dirección... Pero tras menos de quince metros, Enjolras oye el disparo. Sin detenerse, mira a sus espaldas, el tiempo justo para ver a Courfeyrac tendido en el suelo, y a un par de soldados comenzando a perseguirle. Enjolras usa la Fuerza para acabar con ellos, y continúa corriendo, como alma que se lleva el diablo, a la vez que maldice. Es el único que queda en pie. El único. Está en su mano hacer que la derrota sea menos dolorosa, hacer que la muerte de aquellos a los que ha considerado su familia durante años no sea totalmente en vano. Así que sigue corriendo, matando sin remordimiento alguno a todo aquel que se interpone entre él y el puente... y finalmente, lo consigue. Y allí están ellos, observando desde la seguridad del puente la batalla que está teniendo lugar en el exterior. Nada más entrar, los dos Lores lo miran, casi sin creerse que un chaval haya conseguido burlar toda la seguridad y llegar hasta allí. Enjolras empuña su sable de luz, y automáticamente, los dos Lores hacen lo mismo. La expresión del rubio es similar a la de un suicida. Y sonríe. Sonríe porque sabe que no está solo. Sabe que a su lado están todos aquellos que han caído y...

La danza comienza, inundando el puente del sonido de los sables chocando. Enjolras se siente totalmente poseído por la Fuerza, y sobre todo por aquella presencia inesperada. Muchas veces, el estúpido de Grantaire se había burlado de él con aquello.  _Cuando menos te lo esperes, descubrirás cuan equivocado estás conmigo... ¡Bajo toda esta fachada, JA, no hay Jedi más poderoso que yo!_ , decía, con sonrisa socarrona. Pero siempre se lo tomó como una de sus bromas, porque nunca lo había presentido, nunca lo había sospechado... hasta que la sombra de Grantaire apareció en el puente, para luchar a su lado, en la batalla final. Quizás, simplemente no había prestado la suficiente atención... quizás, siempre había estado a su lado, protegiéndolo, y no había sido capaz de verlo. Uno de los dos Lores cae muerto al suelo, pero en ese momento, Enjolras es desarmado por el otro. El Sith intenta que se arrodille, sin éxito. No, nunca. Enjolras no se arrodillará nunca. Sonríe, sintiendo algo rozar sus dedos. Mira a su lado, y allí está la sombra de Grantaire. ¿Por qué se había ocultado durante todos aquellos años? ¿Por qué no había usado la Fuerza para sobrevivir? Si alguna vez se hubiese parado a escucharle, sabría la respuesta. Grantaire no creía en la Fuerza, así de simple. Renegaba de ella. No creía en la Orden Jedi, ni en sus imposiciones ¿Auto-disciplina? ¿Responsabilidad? ¿Compasión? Y sobre todo, el control absurdo de las emociones y su filosofía en contra de las relaciones afectivas, del apego... No, Grantaire no era una persona capaz de controlar lo que sentía, y menos si lo que sentía era amor. Por eso no podía permitir que Enjolras muriese solo. Justo antes de que el sable de luz atraviese el pecho de Enjolras, el rubio centra todo su poder en aquella última acción, buscando provocar una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para pulverizar el puente. Grantaire ve sus intenciones y lo imita, y entre los dos son capaces de crear un potente rayo de luz, que pronto convierte todo a su alrededor en la más profunda oscuridad.

La detonación inicial desencadena una serie de explosiones, que culmina con un gran estallido, convirtiendo la gran nave en una bola de llamas. Aquel último gesto enciende los ánimos de los rebeldes, y las tornas no tardan en cambiar, logrando que finalmente se alcen con la victoria. Sin embargo, aún habiendo ganado aquella batalla, todavía queda una larga lucha por delante.

* * *

Marius aprieta los ojos con fuerza. No sabe cuanto tiempo llevan torturándole, pero ya no siente ni su cuerpo ni su alma. Se siente débil, muy débil. No dejan de repetirle aquella horrible palabra, traidor... y quizás, si, es un traidor, pero no se arrepiente de ello. No, ni un poco. Marius sigue con los ojos cerrados, porque no tiene ánimos ni siquiera para abrirlos. Escucha el sonido inconfundible de un sable de luz, y el joven pelirrojo da las gracias. Parece que van a acabar por fin con su sufrimiento... pero entonces, nota como alguien libera sus manos. Abre los ojos, y estos se encuentran frente a los de su Maestro. Sonríe, con alivio, y cuando está totalmente liberado, cae al suelo, sin fuerzas siquiera para sostenerse. Javert coge a su pupilo en sus brazos, y camina, al lado de Valjean. Sin embargo, cuando están a punto de alcanzar su nave, Antinnis reaparece ante ellos. 

-¡Tómalo!- exclama Javert, mirando a Valjean. Este comprende, y toma a Marius en sus brazos. Nada más deshacerse de la carga del muchacho. El Sith saca su sable de luz, que aun conserva, a pesar de la prohibición del Emperador frente a portarlas. -HUID- Grita, a la vez blande con agilidad su arma, provocando que un destello morado inunde la oscuridad del hangar. Valjean lo mira unos segundos, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la nave. -IDOS DE UNA VEZ- protesta el Sith, sin dejar de combatir a la Mano del Emperador, al ver que Valjean continua mirándolo. El Jedi obedece, y hace despegar la nave. Javert lucha lo suficiente como para permitir la huida, y una vez que se ha asegurado que ambos han desaparecido en el espacio, deja caer su sable de luz. Antinnis lo mira, sin comprender su rendición. Pero para Javert, tenía sentido. Había traicionado a la Orden, no una vez sino dos. Había colaborado con la Rebelión. Había ayudado a un fugitivo, a un traidor, a escapar. La duda, la duda se había sembrado en él. ¿Y si los métodos que creía que eran los correctos, no lo eran? Duda, duda, más duda. Javert no sabía cuanto podría aguantar aquello. Y por eso, se rinde. Acepta su destino. Nada de aquello importa al rubio, que atraviesa el pecho de Javert de un disparo. Luego, arrastra el cuerpo del Sith hasta las compuertas del hangar. Una vez allí, lo empuja, con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. El hombre desaparece, entre esas estrellas que tantas veces había observado con su pupilo, fundiéndose, haciéndose uno con ellas. Convirtiéndose en uno más de los caídos a causa del Imperio.

Valjean mira a su lado, donde Marius duerme. Nada más sentirse a salvo, el joven pelirrojo había caído en un sueño profundo. Antes acudir a rescatar a Cosette, para en Nar Shaada, dejando a Marius a cargo de Musi. Es allí donde se entera del éxito de la batalla. Sin embargo, por el rostro de la nooriana, sabe que ninguno de los suyos ha sobrevivido. Una vez que el pelirrojo está a salvo, se dirige en busca de su hija.

Se la encuentra sentada en el suelo, en el exterior del gran edificio donde horas antes se preparaba la lucha, con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Cuando presiente que no está sola, se levanta clavando la mirada en su padre.

-¡Han muerto! ¡Todos han muerto! ¡Y yo debería haber muerto con ellos!- grita Cosette, corriendo hacia su padre para golpearle en el pecho, con los puños. El hombre se deja, hasta que finalmente la niña se cansa, y se derrumba en sus brazos, llorando.

-Euphrasie, te rescaté de la muerte hace años ¿En serio creías que te iba a permitir morir ahora?-

-Todos han muerto... todos-

-Él no- responde su padre, y la muchacha se separa ligeramente de su padre, para mirarle a los ojos. -Él no-

 

**EPÍLOGO**

Cosette acaricia el pelo rojo de Marius. Aún continúa dormido, totalmente agotado. Ella también está agotada, pero no puede dormir. Al cerrar los ojos, ve a sus amigos. Se imagina la base, ahora totalmente vacía. Donde antes se jugaba al sadaac, se reía y se bebía, ahora solo hay eso: vacío. Feuilly, con la cara manchada de aceite de engrasar. Courfeyrac y su sonrisa traviesa. Bahorel y su risa sonora. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos, incluso Éponine y su pequeño droide se aparecen ante ella, cuando cierra los ojos. Se pregunta que ha sido de Montparnasse y los suyos, pero prefiere no saberlo. Porque está totalmente convencida de que ellos planearon la traición. No, Éponine jamás permitiría aquello. Al menos no estando Marius con ellos. Justo en ese momento, el muchacho se mueve, y abre los ojos. Cosette sonríe, y cuando Marius se da cuenta de que es ella, hace lo mismo.

-Estás a salvo- musita él, y ella asiente, sintiendo como los ojos se le vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

-Tú también-

-¿Y los demás?- Cosette niega, y Marius cierra los ojos con fuerza. Porque al final, Marius se había convertido en uno más de aquella familia, de la que ahora solo quedan ellos dos y su padre. La muchacha acaricia el rostro de Marius, y deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Pero estamos juntos- 

-Si, estamos juntos-

Para Marius, ahora comienza una nueva vida. Una vida similar a la que vivió Cosette durante toda su infancia. Huyendo, de un lado a otro. Sin nombre, sin identidad, ocultándose... Juntos, esperando que algún día triunfe la Rebelión, y se instaure una nueva República, sobre la sangre de todos aquellos que lucharon por ella.


End file.
